Our Miraculous Secret
by totallymiraculous
Summary: What happens after Reflekdoll when Adrien notices Marinettes earrings, and she recognizes the ring he wears? Will they eventually realize on anothers identity? Rated M for themes later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Marinette and crime fighting partner accidentally swapped their miraculouses. Juleka was no longer Reflekta, Reflekdoll was destroyed, and Marinette got Tikki and her earrings back. Everything was back to normal; well, as normal as it can get for a superhero. It was simply another day at school. All the students were hanging out in the courtyard before class. Alya was planning a small party for her friends to celebrate a new large milestone on her LadyBlog. She got coverage of Chat Noir and Ladybug in one another's costume. It was a remarkable event that Alya believed should be the talk of the town. Her two favorite heroes were so close that they trusted one another in their costumes and with one another's power.

Marinette stands there listening to Adrien as he was telling Nino that he would not be allowed to go to Alya's get together. While she was staring at this boy that she cared so deeply for, she notices his silver ring on his right hand. She knew Adrien always wore a ring on his hand, but she can't shake that ring from her mind. It looked almost like the one that she handed back to Plagg. No- she thinks to herself- it couldn't be Chat Noir's miraculous, could it? She shook her head; there is no way in hell that Chat Noir would be Adrien. She believes she still must be tired from the yesterday's battle if she was thinking her crush could possibly be her crime-fighting partner.

Adrien looks over to the blue haired girl and asked, "Marinette, you are surely going to Alya's party right?" He smiles at her. She is one of his best friends and he knows that she would do anything to support one of their pals.

She looks stunned for a second. "Well, I uh" her voiced squeaked, "I was planning on it, but it would be so much better with you! Oh no, I don't mean it would be better with you, it would totally not be better with you." She smiles nervously back at him.

The blond boy taken back asks her, "You think it would be better without me?" He looks down towards the ground, wondering what he has done wrong to make her think that.

"No!" She yells, "It would be totally better with you. Anywhere would be better with you. I mean why wouldn't I always want to be with you?"

Adrien is relieved; he realizes that he misunderstood his friend. "Wait, so you do want to hang out with me?" says the boy.

Marinette jumping up and down questions him, "Are you inviting me to hang out? I mean I would love too! Well, I would like to, but not as in 'like to like to'. Yes, I want to hang out with you, oh, but what about Alya's party?" She looks back at her friend with sadness in her eyes. She would absolutely love to hang out with the boy of her dreams, but she doesn't want to stand Alya up. Friends support their friends, and she new boys had to wait.

The auburn-haired best friend walks over, "Wait are you ditching my party to hang out with Adrien? I am so excited for this party, but I understand, you two can hang out." Alya winks at her friend. Marinette's face turns as red as a rose.

Adrien scratches the back of his head and he interjects, "Oh, I meant just as in general, but I could probably see if you can come over Marinette. I would just need to figure out an excuse." He didn't want to steal Marinette from the gang, but he also did not want to be lonely in the mansion.

Nino butts in, "Also maybe by having a friend at the house, you can convince your bodyguard to let you out of the house." He smiles at his girlfriend Alya. He knows that Marinette in head over heels for his best bro, so he wants to give them time to be alone. He knows that they have never been alone together excluding when all four of them would go out together and he and Alya would ditch the other two to give them alone time.

"That's risky, but I guess it's worth a try" Adrien tells his friends. He notices that Marinette has the biggest smile on her face. It's such a pure smile. She bounces another time from happiness, and he notices a red shimmer from under her ear. 'She has round earrings' Adrian thinks 'they remind me of my dearest Ladybug.' He can't tell though what they look like though, so he uses an excuse to touch her. Adrien states, "Hey Marinette, I think you have something in your hair. Let me get it for you." He moved her hair in a way that it looks like he pulled something out, but he was able to see that they were round, but then he realizes that they aren't red, they are actually black. Did her earrings just change colors? How incredibly strange he thinks to himself. He doesn't stare at them too long as he doesn't want to come across as strange. "I got it out, it was just a little fuzzball." Does she always wear these earrings, he wondered.

"Thanks Adrien," Marinette giggles. Her heart melted a little bit as Adrien touched her hair. It was something so simple, but she was still thrilled as the boy she captivated by, had stoked his hand across her face when pulling the fuzz out of her hair.

Alya gives a look to her boy, and he gets the signal that they should leave. "Well leave you to it." They walk across the courtyard and stare at their friends.

"To WHAT?" Marinette blurts out— Oh my gosh, their leaving me alone with Adrien, I am going to mess it up— she thinks. Then she realizes she is going to be alone with him again at his house, and her heart seems to beat faster.

"I think to figure out how we are getting you to my house" the beautiful boy tells her. Adrien is now obsessed with her earrings. They look incredibly familiar; they have about the same shape as the ones he put on his ears yesterday. Obviously, Adrien see's Ladybug's earrings every day, but he seems more familiar with them after wearing them himself. He never in a million years would have possibly thought that Marinette could be Ladybug, but even though improbable, he realized that it could be possible. He knows that his miraculous changes to silver when he is not using it, so he wondered what color Ladybug's turned into when she was not in her super heroin disguise. "I could tell my father that you are getting my measurements because you are a designer and everything. Which it isn't a total lie, you are a designer."

"I guess that's true," says Marinette.

Adrien tells her, "Meet me right here at the end of the day, got it?" Marinette shakes her head to agree and runs off into the bathroom. He watches chuckles as he watches her run off.. Adrien looks in to his overshirt to see his Kwami, "Plagg, sometime seems so familiar about Marinette's earrings."

Plagg yawns, "Girls where earrings all the time. That's why they are familiar."

"No Plagg, like, they look like Ladybug's. Maybe she's a fan of hers. They changed color though. I wonder what that means. Do you know?" Adrien starts to wonder if her just imagined the red. Maybe he just sees a small similarity in Ladybug and Marinette because she always puts other before herself.

Plagg looked up to his master, "All I know is that I need some more camembert."

(I would absolutely love it if you would give me feedback!.)


	2. Chapter 2

The school day seemed to fly by for Marinette as she keeps imagining going to Adrien's house. With him. Alone. Her heart pounded and the closer they got to the end of the school day, the harder her heart pounded. The final bell had rung.

Marinette was now standing their waiting for Adrien in the spot that he told her to meet him. Alya runs over to her friend, and tightly hugs Marinette, "good luck girl. You will have to give me all the details afterwards." Alya quickly runs off and Adrien appears.

He flashes a smile towards Marinette, "I love how you two hug each other after school. It shows how close you two are."

Marinette, trying to not be awkward, and makes small talk says, "well you must get hugged all the time, being a model and all."

Adrien glances at the floor, "Not really. I have people hang around my neck for photoshoots and stuff, but I can't remember the last time I received a real genuine hug." He is excluding when Ladybug occasionally hugs him Platonically for being their to help her. "My own father does not even hug me."

Marinette looks at him his sad eyes. She cannot imagine what it is like to come from such a loveless household. There is not much that she can do in this moment besides hug him. She hugs him as tightly as she can and she feels like she is in heaven, but she wasn't trying to be romantic, she was just trying to be there as a friend. Adrien grins, "Thanks Marinette"

"Ridiculous! Utterly reeeeeedicious!" They hear Chloe yell from the second level as she stares at them.

Adrien looks up to Chloe, laughs nervously and looks at Marinette, "My driver is here if you are ready to go."

Marinette glances at Chloe and looks back at Adrien, "Yeah, I'm ready to go."

In a few moments they are in the car. They sit their quietly as to not disturb their driver. Marinette has so many butterflies in her stomach and she can't shake how excited she is. She wishes she could hold his hand. She looks at his had ever so lovingly, and she sees the ring again. She wanted so badly to ask him if she could check out his ring, but she didn't want anyone to get suspicious. She would ask him about it later.

Simultaneously, while she is looking down at his hand, he is staring at her ears. He wished he could touch them to see if they felt like Ladybug's earrings at all. Then he looked at her face and he realized that she was looking down towards his lap. Oh my gosh, is my zipper down he thought? He checks and uses both hands to adjust his pants just in case. Meanwhile Marinette's eyes follow his hand, and she notices that he is touching his zipper; then she realizes she is staring at his crotch and she turns as red as a tomato. She looks back up to look at her again as today he is absolutely mesmerized by her. He realizes her face is red, maybe we need to change the temperature in the car. "Marinette are you okay? You look hot."

Marinette's eyes got huge. 'Did Adrien just call me hot?' she wondered. He took her breath away. "Ugh, thanks Adrien," she says, "You look hot too." She blinks sensually at him.

Adrien shrugs, "I'm actually fine in this temperature. Your face looks red, Marinette, do you want us to turn the temperature down in the car."

Marinette freezes. She mentally slaps herself in the face. 'I'm such an idiot, I thought he was calling me hot, but he meant I looked overheated. And I called him hot in return. Oh my gosh." She melts in her seat. "Yeah, I guess I am hot. But don't worry about turning the temperature down, I'll take my jacket off." In reality she was comfortable, and taking off her jacket made her cold, but she would rather be cold than be stupid. She didn't want him to know that she got all flustered from looking somewhere where she wasn't supposed to be looking. It was all because his damn ring intrigued her so much. She couldn't deny that other aspects of intrigued her too. Actually, these aspects of him drove her completely insane.

She pulls herself back into reality as she hears Adrian voice, "Marinette. We're here."

(Thanks for reading my story. Sorry this chapter was short; the next chapter will be real interesting.)


	3. Chapter 3

As they arrive to the house, they come face to face with Adrien's father. He is dressed in his usual attire. Gabriel scans the girl who is with his son. The older Agreste clears his throat, "Son, what did I say about bringing girls into the mansion?"

Adrien stands their nervously, "you have told me that they are not permitted. I know it's not often, but you have let me have a small group of friend's over before." He looks at Marinette worried that his father may have her escorted out of their house.

"True," states Gabriel, "but that has been a group of people. Are you trying to tell me that there is nothing suspicious about bringing one singular girl over here?"

Adrien looks at the girl beside him, "Father. Marinette's just a friend. No funny business." Marinette's heart shatters a little bit. "Besides, she came over here that way she could work on a project. You know she is talented. She made my derby hat after all."

Gabriel looks at Marinette, "It's true that you are incredibly talented. You seem like a smart honest girl. Do you swear that there is nothing between you and my son?"

Marinette nods her head anxiously, "ab-absolutely." She feels crushed on the inside.

"Very well then" he adjusts his glasses "go work on your project. And Adrien, I will be leaving the house soon to attend a Gala. If you need anything contact Nathalie."

"Yes, father…" Adrien whispers as he marches up the stairs. Marinette nod's her head towards Gabriel and follows the boy up the steps.

The get to Adrien's room and Marinette goes to use his attached bathroom. Marinette starts hyperventilating. "Oh my gosh Tikki," Marinette whispers, "I am in Adrien's room… well his bathroom. What do I do? What do I say? I'm so nervous Tikki. What if I mess everything up?"

Tikki smiles to her owner, "just be yourself Marinette. Let Adrien see the real you."

She looks at her kwami, "the real me is too nervous to say anything."

"I know you usually are Marinette, but you are in his house. I don't think he would have invited you if he didn't want you here" Tikki exclaimed.

"I feel as though I accidentally invited myself though," Marinette states.

Tikki looks Marinette in the eyes, "Possibly, but he went along with it and he brought you here.

As Marinette ran to the restroom, Adrien plopped on his bed. "Plagg, why doesn't my father trust me."

Plagg helps himself to the cheese in Adrien's fridge drawer, "cause your old man's got issues."

"I was so worried that he was going to make Marinette leave. If he wasn't going to stay home anyway, why did it matter to him if I had company?" Adrien asks while staring at his ceiling.

Plagg continued to pull some more camembert out leaving the drawer open. "I don't know man. I don't like the fact that he asked you something? And then asked your girl the same question."

Adrien shushed his kwami. "She's not my girl. Ladybug is."

Marinette comes out of the bathroom, and Plagg rushes to hide under the bed. She looks at the boy on the bed. "Di-did you say something?" Adrien shakes his head no. Marinette scans his room to take in all the glory. His bedroom was probably bigger than her entire house. As she looks around the room, she notices the open drawer with cheese. "Do you want me to close this? Can I have a piece?"

"Hey!" comes a small voice. Adrien stomps on the bed to get the point across to Plagg that he needs to shut the hell up.

Adrien pretends to cough, "Hey!" he imitates Plagg's yell, "Yeah, but uhhhhh… only one for now."

"Thanks," Marinette says as she closes the door. Adrien looks up at his ceiling thinking about how unhappy his father makes him. Then he turns and looks at Marinette.

"Marinette. It meant a lot when you hugged me today. I can tell you truly do care about me. I'm so happy to have you as my friend," Adrien chuckles, "even though we heard Chloe shouting 'reeeeeediculous' as she awkwardly watched us." They both laugh in unison as Adrien mimics their blonde classmate from previously that day.

"Wow Adrien, I thought you were a fan of Chloe. Nonetheless your impersonation of her was like _freaky spot on."_

Her earrings shine red and a five black spots appear.

And just then a little red kwami comes zooming towards Marinette's ears. Then the small red being shrieks "oh nooooooo" as she is pulled to the girl's earlobe. Marinette's uniform of red and black starts to take shape, and she screams "NO! Marinette yells, you miss heard me you stupid earrings. I said 'He was Freaky Spot on.' Not Tikki, SPOTS ON!." Ladybug looks at him starting to cry. "You weren't supposed to know this." She starts crying even harder. She was ugly crying, tears and snot running down her face "I don't even know how my earrings misinterpreted what I said." She wipes away her tears, "You know who I am. That can put you in loads of danger. Adrien, I, I—" she turns silent and looks at the ground. Marinette wanted to scream, but she new that Nathalie would come to Adrien's room to see what all the commotion is. One person knowing that she is Ladybug is bad enough.

Adrien sits their staring at Ladybug in front of him. His heart stating to race. Marinette was Ladybug? Earlier that day, he imagined for a split second that his best friend could be Ladybug, but he thought that was too crazy of an idea. Now he knows that the girl of his dreams had been beside him the whole time. They had classes together. They have hung out. They have danced together. He was in absolute disbelief that he had been so clueless. "Milady," he whispers to himself. But she heard.

"Wha," she freezes, "you are the second person to call me that. The first is—"

"Chat Noir," he interrupts and stands to his feet.

She stammers, "How, how do you know that?" Ladybug stares up at the blond model in front of her. She cannot think of anything to say as she is still so incredibly baffled as to how she changed into her heroic garb unintentionally.

He looks down at his ring and puts his hand against his heart and softly says claws out, "Plagg, Claws out." Adrien stands there looking down as his kwami assembles his outfit together. "I thought it put you at a disadvantage that I would know who you are, but you didn't know who I am."

"Chat?" she breathes, "you have been Adrien this whole time? Adrien has been the man following after my heart this whole time." She stands up and walks up to him.

He begins to explain, "I get that you don't really like me. And I am sorry if this is weird for you to know who I am know. I couldn't bare knowing who you were, but you still being in the dark over who I am. But now that we know who each other are, can you tell me who your heart is for Ladybu—" he is surprised as her hand makes its way to his face and their lips meet. He opens his eyes wide in shock, but he closes them and lets her kiss him. Chat Noir was in disbelief that the heroin that he longed for finally kissed him. "I don't understand."

"The boy," whispers the blue haired being, "that I declined you for time and time again, is Adrien Agreste." She stands straight up and stomps her right foot, "Tikki, Spots off." She giggles, "It's not good that we figured out one other's identity, but in another way it's the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

"Claws in," Adrien declares, "Couldn't agree more. No wonder your earrings looked so God Damn familiar this morning."

Marinette smiles, "I guess I could say the same thing about your ring." She looks at the time, "Maybe we should head to Alya's party. At least now I know that, even if your bodyguard doesn't let you out, you can manage to get out on your own, she kissed him on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

With a little bit of convincing Nathalie, Adrien received permission to go to Alya's party. He convinces her that if he hangs out with friends that she might be able to accompany his father Gabriel at the Gala. She reluctantly agrees and permits Adrien to leave the house. Nathalie informs Gorilla that he will be driving the two teens to Alya's, and he will be driving her to the Paris Gala. Since Nathalie is always well kept and poise, it does not take her long to get ready for the night.

This later car ride was a lot less awkward than the first one, but the two teenagers stayed quiet as they didn't want Nathalie nor the driver to get suspicious of what went down in the teenage boy's room. The car pulls up to the building where Alya's apartment is. Adrien and Marinette get out of the car, and before they can thank Gorilla, the car speeds away.

Adrien watches for the car to turn the corner of the street, and he whispers to Marinette, "today has been so incredible" and he kisses her forehead.

Marinette backs up quickly after, "hey, we need to lay low for a little bit. We don't need Nino or Alya asking us about what went down at your house. At least not yet, we need to come up with a story on how it happened. We obviously can't tell her what really happened, but it will also look suspicious if they ask and we tell them to different things." She looks around nervously, "I hope this doesn't upset you."

Adrien smiles, "I understand Bug-a-boo." He winks.

Marinette face turns red, "Don't call me that in public!" She stomps her foot with a little bit of attitude, not enough to be threatening however. She whispers, "especially tonight! Her party is dedicated to Lady Noir and Misterbug. I know our costumes getting mixed up was a one time thing, but she is so excited about this, but we can't let anything slip." She looks up to make sure her friend is not staring at her from outside the window. The two teenagers walk into the building and walk up to the level that Alya's family owns. Marinette rings the doorbell, and almost immediately Alya answers the door.

Alya smirks at Marinette, "Wow girl, I am surprised that you are on time. You are almost never on time to anything." Alya chuckles, "and looks like you were able to get a certain someone out of the house." Marinette's face lights up red instantaneously. She doesn't know why though; she knows that this boy is in love with her. Marinette wonders if it's maybe cause she is nervous to let her best friend know she finally captured his heart? Alya yells into the living room, "hey, guys, guess who is here!"

Marinette and Adrien walk into the living room to many smiling faces. Besides Alya, the pair see Nino, Alix, Kim, Juleka, Rose, Marc, Nathaniel, Ivan, Mylene, Luka, Max (and his small robot Markov), and even Sabrina and Chloe. The teens all mingle amongst one another. Alya puts in a Jagged Stone CD and all of the party goers dance for a little bit. Marinette and Adrien keep a safe distance to not surprise the others too much. While Marinette is dancing, she feels a hand rub against her side, "Adrie-" she begins to yell but she sees the blonde across the room. She turns and sees that it's Luka. "Oh, hi Luka," she sweats nervously, "how are you doing?"

"Doing well, Marinette" he smiles at her, "were you expecting someone else?"

She rubs the back of her head, "Well I, uh." Marinette stutters as she does not know what to tell Luka. She looks from the teal-haired boy to her blond one across the room. Adrien isn't paying attention, so Marinette has no way to avoid the conversation. He is pouring himself punch. She just wants her boy to look up for a second, so she can avoid the confrontation.

Luka sees the way that Marinette looks at the other boy, and he places his hand on her shoulder, "I understand. I can go talk to him for you if your like."

Marinette feels a knot in her stomach. "No, you don't need to do that, Luka." She feels incredibly guilty that a boy who in love with her is going to talk to the one she is in love with. She wishes that she could tell Luka that Adrien already knows, but Marinette knows that she can't tell anyone yet. Her best friend Alya must be the first to know.

Luka takes his hand of her shoulder and smiles at her, "I know that I don't need to, but I see the way you smile at him it's the least I can do." He backs away from Marinette, and makes his way across the room.

Adrien is standing at Alya's counter, trying to pour some punch, and he pours a little too much and he spills the drink all over the counter and on the floor. He grabs some paper towels and starts to clean up when he sees Luka grab some paper towels and begin to help him clean up the mess. "Wow, thanks Luka. Are you having a good time?" Adrien asks.

Luka smiles very faintly, "I am okay. Thanks for asking. Can I talk to you outside?" Luka points to the patio off of the main room. He and Adrien make their way, and slide the glass door.

"What a view," Adrien said as the cool Paris breeze blew by. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asks.

"Marinette," Luka said bluntly.

Adrien looked concerned, "what about her?"

Luka frowned. "Do you not see the way she looks at you? I know that you think that she is just a friend. How can you be so dense? I don't mean to sound aggressive or anything, but it hurts to see the girl I am in love with watch you so lovingly and you be so obvious to it." The words cut through Adrien like knives. He never meant to hurt Luka. He had no idea how to react. His friend admitted to being in love with his girl. Adrien's biggest problem was that he couldn't tell him that he wasn't so oblivious anymore. Luka continued, "I don't need her to love me back. But I do need her to be happy. She needs someone in her life who loved her."

Adrien couldn't lie about his feelings, "I do love her, Luka."

**(I am sorry that this chapter ended up being a bit slower. I have two huge exams this week, and once I'm done with those, I will be writing a steamy chapter.) **


End file.
